


Notes For A Lover

by Eren_Ackerman



Series: Domestic Ereri Fics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Eren Yeager, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Eren Yeager, Sweet Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Ackerman/pseuds/Eren_Ackerman
Summary: Levi comes home from a long day at work in a frustrated mood....and Sees something that brightens his mood instantly.Alternatively titled as 'Levi heat the food!'
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Domestic Ereri Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665964
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	Notes For A Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AiShi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiShi/gifts).



> I absolutely LOVE your writing especially Sunshine, Okay and Sleight of the Hand. Hope this is good!
> 
> Basically I just combined all my favourite things and made an ereri fic out of it. Relatable?

To say Levi is pissed is a huge understatement.

His day started off badly, with Eren waking up and leaving early due to some important work then going to work and seeing the incompetent shits he got to work with everyday. To make matters worse, there was a meeting regarding company affairs _of their sector only_ and guess who decides to show up?

Nile Fucking Dok. Fake beard and all.

That man has been an asshat since Levi could remember but the last straw was a month ago during a company party where Nile had groped Eren despite knowing he was Levi's boyfriend. Nile should thank God for his boyfriend's diplomacy or he would've been smacked into oblivion by yours truly.

The memory only fuels his already foul mood. Noticing this, his boss Erwin decided to send him home early.

All he wanted to do was go home, have a nice dinner and cuddle with Eren.

•••

Upon reaching home, the first thing he notices is that Eren doesn't fly out of wherever the fuck he is to jump on him and attack him with kisses like he does usually. Weird. He's gotten so used to it.

But the house is completely silent, the living room is empty and the kitchen where Eren makes dinner everyday at this time is empty. As Levi left the kitchen he noticed a sheet of paper on the platform which he hadn't seen earlier.

He picked it up and reading it got a big, stupid smile on his face. It said,

_**My dear Levi...** _

_**If ~~your~~ you're reading this then I'm either showing it to you or you've found it on the kitchen platform. I hope you had a nice day and I DID make dinner, it's already on the dining table. IF IT'S COLD PLEASE HEAT IT UP OTHERWISE YOU'LL FALL SICK AND REGRET NOT LISTENING TO ME. ** _

_**I am reallllly tired so I slept. Hope you had a nice day at work. I looooooooooooooooove you.** _

_**-Eren ♡♡** _

The entire thing written on a post-it was covered in hearts. Levi felt all warm and fuzzy about how sweet and thoughtful it was of Eren. He decided not to wake Eren up and eat first because he'd need his rest.

Levi walked to the dining table and saw a covered plate. He opened the dish and saw that the pasta Eren had made was completely cold. Eh, screw it.

He went to sit and saw another post-it on his chair.

**_Please heat it.... :'( *think about my lethal pouting Levi!*_ **

Levi burst out laughing unable to beleive that he actually wrote that.

He walked over to the stove and saw yet another one.

_**GOOD JOB Levi. You're the best boyfriend ever! •3• •3• <3 <3 <3** _

Aww...this is so cute. It's the most 'Eren' thing to do ever.

He finished his dinner before going to the bedroom where his sweetheart would be. By now his bad mood was compeletely gone and his heart was swelling with fondness and love for Eren.

Eren was on the bed curled up in his usual position with the thick, grey duvet till his chin and he had snuggled into it like a ball. He was deeply asleep. Levi sat on the bed to observe him, he looked so innocent and peaceful while he slept. Thick brown bangs almost covered his eyes and long eyelashes framed his huge, round eyes. Round chubby cheeks were flushed in a healthy shade of red and his pink, soft lips were parted releasing soft breaths as he slept.

Levi lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around the boy and kissing his forehead and cheeks softly and repeatedly.

A small rustle near his hand alerted him to find a post-it right next to Eren's head,

_**Oh, you found me? Good, now shut up and cuddle me.** _

Levi smiled. He was so fucking adorable.

In his arms, Eren turned over so that his face was buried in Levi's chest and began to babble incoherent gibberish. Yeah, he talked in his sleep a lot which was something Levi found so so cute.

"Yeah...we know...that last week. HEAT THE FOOD! I'd hate....to love you so much Levi...."

What the fuck? Man, where was his camera when he needed it.

Eren began to stir, his own voice had woken him up. Looking directly at the older man he said,

"Levi, are you at home?"

"No my love. I don't see how there's any way I could be home right now."

He slapped my chest. With his mouth.

"You asshole."

"Hey, stupid questions get stupid answers."

"Levi did you heat the food?" He frowned at me.

"Yes, for fucksake I did!"

"Oh good then, did you find my notes?"

"Yes I did find them. They were cute as Fuck and compeletely lifted my mood."

"No they weren't cute! But good I wrote them then."

"Hmm, I love you baby."

"Love you too. Now Fuck me."

"As you wish." I smiled seductively.

Now get the fuck lost and let me fuck my boyfriend in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: when I wrote asshole autocorrect changed it to ass whole
> 
> Also, yes Levi did break the fourth wall.
> 
> You have been visited by the hungry doggo. Feed its soul with comments and Kudos and constructive criticism.
> 
> 🐶


End file.
